Stacy
'Stacy '''is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Stacy is a tailless white skunk who is similar to Petunia, with a flower on her head. Though the most notable trait is that she also has OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder). Her disorder seems to be a lot more severe as she has a knack for spraying anything she sees as unclean. She may turn back to spray, forgetting her missing tail, and would growl in frustration. She carries a spray bottle with her for just these emergencies, which sometimes leads to accidents. It was shown in ''A Tale of a Lost Tail that she was born tailless and later got a tail implant, only to lose it by foolishly sticking it in a lion's cage at the zoo. She has bandages on her rump where her tail used to be. To cover this up, Stacy sometimes wears pants, first shown in Tight Squeeze. She may wear different kinds of pants as a somewhat recurring gag. She was first shown to have a crush on Handy, due to their similar injuries and growls. However, after Handy and Petunia's relationship reemerged in Together Again, she and Josh fell in love. Episodes Starring Roles *Don't Spray It *Push It to the Limit *Splintered *Tale of Tails *A Tale of a Lost Tail *Re-Wedded *Two by Two *Together Again *Stacy's Stumble *Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants Featuring Roles *Under the Disco-toe *Flying Colours *To Fear or Not To Fear *Spray it Like You Mean it *April Foolery *You're Joshing Me *Bless This Mess *Project Girly *Ducking and Diving *Shattered Evil *Tight Squeeze *Josh's Busy Day *Stealing the Contest *Young Love *Scars and Stripes *Identity Crisis Appearances *Dam Building Failure *Opposites Attract *Ball Breaker *Table for Two *High-tail It *Fashion Show Biz *Raging Against the Machine Deaths #Push It to the Limit - Killed by Handy's tools. #Flying Colours - Sliced up by Fizzles. #Splintered - Pecked to death by Pecky. #Opposites Attract - Killed when the diner explodes. #Tale of Tails - Suffocated from sprayed liquid. #Together Again - Impaled by Cupid's (The Mole's) arrow. #Spray it Like You Mean it - Suffocated by Fungus' gas. #Josh's Busy Day - Squashed by frozen Sniffles. #Stealing the Contest - Hit in the forehead with a slingshot. #Young Love - Killed by the growing rock. Kill count *Fungus - 2 ("Don't Spray It" along with Leif, "A Tale of a Lost Tail") *Lumpy - 1 ("Don't Spray It") *Leif - 1 ("Don't Spray It") *Hippy - 2 ("Don't Spray It" debatable, "Spray it Like You Mean it") *Nutty - 2 ("Push It to the Limit" along with Handy and Pierce, "A Tale of a Lost Tail") *Pierce - 2 ("Push It to the Limit" along with Handy, Tale of Tails) *Handy - 1 ("Push It to the Limit") *Cub - 1 ("Push It to the Limit" debatable) *Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Pranky - 2 ("Tale of Tails", "Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants") *Sniffles - 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Road-Kill - 1 ("Stacyhood of the Unraveling Pants") Trivia *The bandages replacing her tail was an early design concept for Fizzles. *She was originally black with white stripes. She was later changed to being white with blue stripes. *Many theories existed on how she could have lost her tail prior to A Tale of a Lost Tail. *It is revealed in A Tale of a Lost Tail that she is Petunia's younger sister. *She was created at the same time as Pecky. *She has been referred to as a combination of Handy and Petunia. *She used to love Handy, but after Together Again, she fell in love with Josh after Handy fell for Petunia again. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Skunks Category:Season 27 Introductions Category:Handy-Sues Category:White Characters Category:Petunia sues Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition"